


Exit Strategy

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: None of it mattered, because she already knew that when it came to a choice between a better world and Scully, he would pick Scully.
Relationships: Diana Fowley/Fox Mulder, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 50





	Exit Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S6  
> A/N: For a tumblr anon.

It didn’t matter, in the end, that Diana Fowley had invested years of her life in Fox Mulder, and years more in the service of his father and his father’s cause. It didn’t matter that they’d been married once, or nearly married. She might have left him to notify the guests and try to reclaim the deposits. She’d forgotten the details. She’d been more focused on the move at that point: shifting her entire life to Europe, shifting her allegiance from the US to the world.

None of it mattered, because she already knew that when it came to a choice between a better world and Scully, he would pick Scully.

Diana had thought he understood.

There had been moments of hope when she’d first returned. She’d baited him with irresistible fragments of truth. She’d murmured to him about visions of the future. Everything had been in place. She’d taken care to secure their positions in the world to come. 

And then Dana Scully had stumbled in the hallway and half-collapsed against the wall. The file in her hands had slipped and before the papers fluttered to the floor, Mulder had been there, his arms around her. Diana hadn’t been able to hear them, but it hadn’t mattered. She knew the low pitch of his voice. She knew the fast flutter of his heart and the dark green light in his eyes. He held Scully, braced her, pushed back the rest of the world with the breadth of his shoulders. Nothing could touch her but him. And Scully looked up at him, her fingertips brushing reassurance over his lapel. Over his heart. 

He would throw it all away for Scully. Diana knew that on a level beyond intuition, the same way she knew that gravity would claim her the moment her balancing act failed. She turned on her heel and walked away. They were still in the hall, probably, a pretty tableau: two angels, sliding further and further from grace.


End file.
